Jet Set Radio Rock
by AmyAmyNight
Summary: It's been three months since the events of Jet Set Radio. Now, the Rokkaku Group has returned and Rudie Crackdowns have been more severe. The GG's will meet old foes and new foes along the way but will they be able to stop the Rokkaku Group again?
1. Intro : A Timeless Classic

Somewhere in Asia, there is a city which cannot be located on any map called Tokyo-to but everyone calls it Tokyo. The hottest things on the streets of Tokyo-To are the punks who wear magnetically-driven In-Line skates powered by Netrium batteries and "Jet Set Radio", a pirate radio station manned by the DJ, "Professor K" which plays nothing but hard-core music. The punks were labelled as Rudies by the citizens of Tokyo-To. They roam the streets and spray their personal graffiti, claiming it is their way of expressing themselves to the world. Three Months ago, The Metropolitan Government and their financial conglomerate, the Rokkaku Group, had formed the "21st Century Project" which had led to various cases of Police Crackdowns being much harsher on Rudies. Captain Onishima was infamous for his deeds during the event. One day, however, A Rudie by the name of "Beat" had formed a gang known as the "GG's". The GG's group had grown into the most powerful gang in Tokyo-To. They were able to take down the Rokkaku Group and Goji himself after he tried to use "The Devil's Contract" to take over the world. Turns out, the Devil's Contract was just a Indie Record and Goji had become corrupt. The 21st Century Act had been taken down and Tokyo-To had become the Rudies' Paradise. However, the take down was only temporary as three months later, the act had gone up again and the Rokkaku Group were back and more severe than ever. Rudies had been jailed left and right by them. Looks like the Streets of Tokyo-To will explode again...


	2. Chapter 1 : Oldie But A Goodie

"JET SET RADIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" shouted DJ Professor K. "What's up, all fellow Rudies? This is your very own high-quality beat master, DJ Professor K! A whooole lotta things have been happenin' over these last few months! The Police are striking back at us again and the crackdowns are more severe than ever! And listen here, we've got a few more gangs in the mix!" He spoke.

"But, let's get an update on the current gangs!" He got out a piece of paper and cleared his throat. "The Noise Tanks, Poison Jam and Love Shockers are back in action after what happened in the last three months. The GG's have been sprayin' their graffiti all over Tokyo-To and it looks like the Noise Tanks and Poison Jam aren't happy about that!" K explained. "The GG's spent the months celebrating by spraying graffiti everywhere in Tokyo-to but as soon as the project had gone back up, half of them were arrested! The other half went into hiding until the cops had stopped lookin' for them." He added. "Alright, ya'll better be careful out there, Boys and Girls cause the police ain't gonna take excuses for answers!" The broadcast cut to the station's usual hard-core music.

 **OoOoOoOo**

The GG's had been absolutely furious about the sudden change, especially since half of their members had been caught by the cops. Beat slammed his fist on the wall. "Damnit! Why?! I thought this was all over!" He shouted in frustration. Gum tried to calm Beat down, "Relax, Beat. You're not the only one who's miserable about the whole thing...Yoyo's been pretty upset as well since his best friend was arrested..." Gum spoke. She remembered how Yoyo broke down after he found out that Garam had been arrested.

Garam wasn't the only one who was arrested as well. Slate, Piranha, Cube and Combo were also soon found and captured by the cops. "Beat...It's okay...We can still save them!" Gum added, trying to calm Beat down. Beat growled in anger, "Oh yeah?! And how do you suppose we do that?!" He snapped. "Face it, Gum! We're never gonna be able to save them!" He shouted to the point of screaming.

Tab had an idea, "Well...here's how I see it..." He spoke. "Either ya'll mope around, do nothing 'bout it and let the cops eventually arrest us...or we can fight back against 'em and get our team back." Yoyo brightened up at the possibility of getting Garam free. "Yo...you'd really try to do that? Try to bust our friends out?" He asked, eyes lighting up. Tab responded, "Yeah. It'll take a lot of work though..." Mew, in concern, asked, "But, like, what about Onishima and the Cops? And even worse, the Rokkaku Group?" Tab lowered those concerns by responding, "What do you think we do?" Mew realized what Tab's idea was. She smiled, "Oh, like, now i get it! We spray the whole place! Sure, we've been already doing that but since those gangs are back, they'll probably get their territory back then we spray it up again!" Mew grinned.

Tab added, "Yeah...And while the cops are distracted, we'll be able to bust our friends out!" He smiled. "It's full-proof!" Gum looked out the window and had a shocked look on her face. "...Guys..Take a look..." She said. "Hmm? What is it?" Tab asked before looking out the window, he gasped. Graffiti had been covered all over their territory, the Graffiti was green and resembled frogs. "Someone took our turf!" Tab shouted.

Beat became even more angry, "Oh great, that's goddamn GREAT! First, half our team is arrested, now our turf is stolen! What next, someone raids our garage?!" He shouted. Gum tried to calm Beat down again, "Beat, would you calm down? We can just get it back!" Gum looked out the window again. "Looks like another gang managed to find us...Probably one of those gangs DJ Professor K was talking about..." Tab nodded in agreement. Mew smiled, "Well, like, let's go get our turf back!" She said in a sing-song tone. Beat immediately headed out first, wanting to deal with the gang first-hand. The rest of the GG's followed him. The adventure was only beginning for them.


	3. Chapter 2 : Frog's Pond

The GG's skated around Shibuya Bus Terminal, taking a close look at the graffiti. The graffiti appeared to be a frog however, the frog looked like it was drawn by a child. "Yep...Definitely a new gang alright." Tab spoke. "Well, like, it kinda looks like a kid drew it..." Mew added. Beat was still a bit angry that his turf had been taken over, "Well, i don't care who did it! They took our territory so now they have to pay the price!" He exclaimed. He got some paint cans and painted over the frog graffiti. As soon as he was done, he heard a shout, "Heeeeeeeeeey! What do you think you're doing?!" The voice shouted.

Beat looked back to see a young girl. She had the hood of her green hoodie up, black buttons sewed on each side of the hood, resembling the eyes of a frog. She wore a green jacket with a green skirt and light green tights. Her skates were a light yellow adorned with green frog patterns. Her hair and eyes were blue. She couldn't have been any older than 11. "Big broooo, that's our territory! You haven't played a game with us so that's not fair!" She whined. Beat glared at her, "I have no time for games. Get out of my way." The girl glared back and painted over Beat's graffiti with the same frog pattern as before and stuck her tongue out at him. Beat was taken back by this disobedience. "Why you little...!" He began to snap.

Gum stopped him in time. "Beat. She's only a child." Gum knelt down to the girl. "Hey. What's your name? I don't think I've seen you here before..." She asked. The girl answered, "My name's Rana and you're on Frog Squad territory! Now you've gotta play with us!" Tab spoke, "Frog Squad territory? This was our territory first, you know...So, can you let us have it back?" Rana thought for a moment, "Hmmm...Okay! But first, you have to play with us."

Beat groaned, "Alright, fine! We'll play with you. What do you want?" Rana smiled, happy she got her way. "I wanna play...hmm...let's see...Ah! I got it! I wanna play tag!" She decided. Beat nodded. "Fine. I'll play tag with you." Rana smiled, "Okay! Hold on. I gotta get my friend!" She called out, "Frosch! Come here! These guys wanna play with us!"

Frosch skated in, he had the same hoodie and jacket as Rana but he wore green shorts and light green socks. His skates were light pink with a purple stripe on them. He looked younger than Rana, probably 9 or 10. "Oh...h-hello!...I-i'm Frosch..." He stammered, slightly shy. "We're playing tag, Frosch! Are you ready?" Rana smiled. "Ah! T-tag! How fun..!" He smiled slightly. "L-let's play!" He exclaimed, still stuttering. Beat prepared to chase the two down. "Ready!" Rana exclaimed. "On your marks...get set..." Rana shouted, "GO!" and immediately took off with Frosch.

Beat chased Frosch first, believing he would be less faster than Rana. Frosch looked behind him and saw Beat chasing him. He sped off, giggling. The two jumped on a rail, Beat was hot on his tail. He spraypainted Frosch's back and as the graffiti shone, Frosch saw that his back had been sprayed. "N-nooooo! I got caught...!" Frosch shouted. "Big bro got me...!" Rana was alarmed and amazed by how quickly Beat had managed to catch Frosch. As Beat looked at her, she skated away and wall grinded off a billboard. Unfortunately for her, that was where Beat had planned for her to go. He skated to the grind rail where she would land and managed to spray paint her back before she landed. "Eeeek!" Rana screamed and giggled. "Nooooo! Big bro got me tooooo!" She laughed.

Beat grinned, "Well, I win. Now, i'll have my territory back." Rana giggled, "Okay, big bro!...And by the way, i'm sorry about making you angry." She said. "Don't worry about it. I was just angry about...stuff." Beat responded. Yoyo smiled. "Yo, let's get our territory back before the cops show up!" The GG's spray painted their graffiti back on, with some assistance of Rana and Frosch.

Suddenly, police car sirens rang out and there was only one part left to spray. "Aww man...The cops are here, yo!" Yoyo pouted. Onishima was among the cops, holding his shotgun, "Alright, men, get 'em!" The cops headed out, planning to capture the GG's. "Don't worry, Big Bro! We got this!" Rana chirped up. Rana skated over to Onishima. "Mr. Onishimaaaaa!" Rana called over. Gum looked over in shock, "What is she doing?! She's gonna get herself arrested..!" Onishima looked over to Rana, "What is it, Rudie? Have you come to turn yourself in?" He asked. Rana shook her head, "I'm not a rudie! This is a costume I made with some help from my mom, Mr. Onishima! I'm also learning to roller skate!" She lied. Onishima kept a stern look, "Explain the spray-can you're holding then." Rana looked at the spray-can. "Oh this? No, this is deodorant! My mom wanted me to get some!" Unknown to Onishima, Frosch had snuck up behind him and spray-painted his back. Onishima's eyes widened and he looked behind him, getting a glimpse of Frosch. "Oh, and Mr. Onishima..." Rana spoke, before booping Onishima on the nose. "Boop! I got you!" She laughed and skated off with Frosch.

Onishima was sent into an angry rage. "Men! Get those kids!" He shouted. The cops left the GG's alone and chased after Rana and Frosch. The GG's skated off and sprayed the last graffiti point. Rana and Frosch saw this and smiled in unison and skated away to their hideout where the cops wouldn't be able to find them. Tab folded his arms and smiled, "Well, i guess those kids weren't bad after all. They just wanted to play!" Mew chirped, "Oh my god, like, they were SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO adorbs!" She smiled, "I hope i see them again!" The GG's headed back to their garage and were surprised to find Garam. "Hiya!" Garam chuckled. "One of the cops left my cage open by accident and so, i'm free as a bird! Heehee!" He grinned. Yoyo, overjoyed that his friend was freed, hugged Garam, "I missed you, yo!" He cried with joy. Garam smiled, "Aww...I missed you too, buddy!"

 **OoOoOoO**

"JET SET RADIOOOOOOOOOO!" DJ Professor K bellowed. "Looks like the Kids who attacked Shibuya-Cho were the Frog Squad! Turns out, they were just so lonely and they just wanted to have a good old time sprayin' graffiti! The GG's got their territory back from those kids after a game of Tag. That's kinda sweet if you think about it. Also, we got an important update! One of the GG's members managed to escape from the law! You show those cops who's the boss around here!" He grinned. The broadcast resumed its run of music.


	4. Chapter 3 : Important Info

"So, Garam, what about the others, yo?" Yoyo asked with a concerned tone in his voice. Garam managed to keep a smile. "Well, the others are just fine but...I dunno where they are. I know two of them are in Kogane-Cho's and the rest are in Benten-Cho..." He responded. "Well, like, what about those new gangs? Do you know anything about them?" Mew asked next. Garam answered, "Well, you know one of them, The Frog Squad. The gang filled with little kids who like to steal turf from others. If you get on their good side and become their friend, they'll be a great help to you. The leader is Rana Nenúfares and her right-hand man is Frosch Seerosenblatt. They're kinda like brother and sister." He added on, "The other gang is known as the Wave Riders. I don't know much about them but I'll say this, you don't wanna make those guys mad. If you do...chances are, you won't live to tell the tale."

Beat grinned, he enjoyed a challenge. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go get those guys. Garam, do you know where that gang resides?" He asked. "Ah, well, if you really wanna go for them, I heard they reside in Kogane-Cho. But if you wanna get some help from the Frog Squad, they're here in Shibuya-Cho." Garam responded, secretly trying to convince Beat not to attack the Wave Riders head-on. Garam remembered the horror stories he heard about the gang. He remembered once that a Rudie had told him that a single member from the Wave Riders had managed to hold a Love Shocker for ransom, either the Love Shockers cease and desist from spraying graffiti on their turf or the poor girl would be left for the Rokkaku to deal with. His smile faltered as he waited for Beat's response.

"Hmmm...Well, what harm could there be in taking those kids?" Beat responded at last. Gum, alarmed with this idea, confronted Beat. "Beat, are you really sure about this? What if those kids get hurt?" Gum asked in worry. Beat managed to calm her worries. "I'm sure they'll be fine! If they can outrun some cops, i'm sure they can deal with a rogue gang. Besides, what could possibly go wrong?" He smiled. Unknown to the GG's, a blue-haired girl was hiding outside, listening to the conversation. She wore her blue shorts and a black camisole, along with black fishnet tights. Her skates were black with a blue stripe. She wore a black mask which covered her nose and mouth. She remained mute as she skated off to Kogane-Cho with the new information she had gained.


	5. Chapter 4 : Makin' Waves

The GG's and The Frog Squad skated across Kogane-Cho, the city of the sunset. They saw the combined graffiti of Poison Jam and the Wave graffiti. "Yo...Looks like that scary gang is in with Poison Jam..." Yoyo stammered, clearly afraid of the Wave Riders. "Don't be a chicken, Yoyo! I wanna see these little scamps for myself, then we'll determine if they are a threat!" Beat shouted, clearly excited to meet the gang Garam had told them about. A Poison Jam member fell from one of the rooftops and slammed on the ground. "Urgh..." The Poison Jam member groaned and proceeded to get up. "Where...Where are you guys?! We'll totally make you pay for that!" He shouted and proceeded to dash in the sewers. Beat, seeing the sight upon him, grinned. "Jackpot." He chased after the Poison Jam member and the rest of the GG's and the Frog Squad followed.

The Poison Jam member saw them following him and abruptly stopped. "You...you're those GG's from back then!" He shouted. "What are you doing here?! Are you after those Wave Riders too?" He asked. Rana spoke, "Yeah, we are! Did you see them anywhere?" The Poison Jam member stared at the 11-year-old girl, "You must be one of those new gangs...But you don't look like a Wave Rider to me." He spoke. The Blue-Haired girl peeked out, listening to the conversation. Unfortunately for her, Beat had spotted her. "Hey, you!" Beat shouted and immediately chased her. The girl, alarmed, tried to skate away but Beat tackled her. "Who are you?! Are you one of those Wave Riders?! Tell me!" He demanded, wanting answers. The blue-haired girl was mute and she struggled out of Beat's grasp. Female laughter was heard. "Now, now~! That's no way to treat a lady!" The voice spoke.

The owner of the voice came out of the shadows, along with 2 boys. The girl wore her pink hair in her ponytails and she wore a fuschia dress and fishnet tights. Her skates were black with a pink stripe. Like the blue-haired girl, she wore a black mask. The boy to the pink-haired girl's left had his turquoise hair spiked up. He wore a long orange jumper with navy trousers. His skates were the same as the girl next to him but with a teal stripe. The boy to her right looked similar to Beat, but he wore a long orange shirt and orange trousers, as if he was some sort of criminal. He wore the same black skates but with a yellow stripe.

The Poison Jam member knew who they were, "You're those Wave Riders!" He snarled. "Oooh! Looks like we're famous!" The pink-haired girl spoke first. "Well done, Ms. Obvious..." The turquoise-haired boy groaned. The blue-haired girl stayed mute. "...Moving on..." The pink-haired girl spoke in an annoyed tone before going back to being bubbly, "Let's give them a proper introduction!" She spoke in a sing-song voice. "My name is Lily! L-I-L-Y, Lily!" She said in a condensating voice, intentionally patronising both the Frog Squad and the GG's. "That blue-haired girl over there is Kyanna! K-Y-A-N-N-A..." She continued.

"Stop doing that right now. We'll be here all day if you continue." The turquoise-haired boy sternly told off Lily. "Sorryyyy..." Lily apologized, obviously not meaning it. The boy sighed. "...I'm Calamari." He groaned. He looked over at the red-haired boy beside him. "And you?" He spoke sternly. The boy spoke in a frightful and quiet voice. "...I-i'm...B-beat..." Calamari, unimpressed by his tone, tugged on the boy's hair. "I'm sorry, i don't think they heard that..." He snarled. "OWW! I-i'm Beat! **I'M BEAT!** " The Beat lookalike screamed. "Good boy." Calamari spoke before giving a slight whack to his head. "Now, let's get outta here and let these nut-jobs deal with the cops."

The Wave Riders skated off, all except the Beat lookalike. He appeared to be crying. Mew, feeling bad for him, spoke, "You're not really Beat, are you?" The Beat lookalike shaked his head, "N-no...My real name is..." He was interrupted by Calamari's yell, "Hurry up, snotbucket! Or do i have to treat you even worse?!" "I-i'm coming!" He yelled back. He turned to the GG's and Frog Squad. "I-i'm sorry, I really have to go..." He skated off. Frosch stammered, "...I-i don't really like those guys..." "Yeah..." Rana agreed. "L-let's go home. I don't wanna stay here too long..." Beat snapped, "We can't go yet, we gotta get those guys!" Gum saw the police cars approach Kogane-Cho. "Beat, that'll have to wait! The cops are arriving!" She grabbed Beat and skated off with the others. Beat had his anger boil up inside him. He thought to himself, _"You got away this time but we will get you!"_


	6. Chapter 5 : The Frogs and The Rooster

After the run-in with the Wave Riders, Rana and Frosch skated off to another part of Kogane-Cho where no cops would be around. Such a place like that was rare. "S-so...what do we do about that scary gang...?" Frosch asked, in a scared tone. "I dunno...But we've gotta be careful if we wanna escape from those guys..." Rana whispered. She saw that the Kogane-Cho Jail had been left unguarded since the cops had went off to catch the other skaters. After a moment of silence, Rana spoke, "Let's go in there." "A-are you crazy...?!" Frosch stammered. "I-i don't wanna go in there...!" Rana reassured the young boy. "Relax, we'll only be in there for a short while..." She then skated in the jail. Frosch, while hesitant, decided to follow her lead, hoping that Rana would protect him.

Rana spotted Slate and Piranha in the cells and felt sorry for the two. "Poor guys...I feel sorry for them.." She whispered. Frosch recognised the two teens. "H-hey, aren't they from the GG's?" Frosch realised. Piranha warned the two, "What are you two kids doing in here? You're gonna get caught...!" Rana spoke, "Calm down, Big sis...we're gonna bust you two out!" She smiled. Frosch shot up in alarm. "W-we're gonna bust these two out?! B-but, won't we get in trouble...?" He stammered. Rana sighed, "We're Rudies, it's not like we can get into any more trouble, Frosch." Frosch nodded. "Y-yeah...You're right..." "I think I saw the guards leave the keys in the Chief's office...If you wanna bust us out, You're probably gonna have to get through Onishima." Slate spoke. "Alright! Let's go!" Rana chirped. She and Frosch skated to the Chief's office, spray-painting their graffiti along the way. However, the two got a nasty surprise when they saw Onishima. "It's you two kids again...! Now, I've finally got you little brats!" Onishima shouted. "Oh noooo! Run away, run away!" The two children mocked him and skated off with Onishima giving chase. Rana headed to the right while Frosch headed to the left. The captain headed to the left to follow Frosch, he spoke into his communicator, "Men! Report to the Kogane-Cho Jail, there's two rudies here who decided to raid the place!" Rana managed to gain a shortcut to the Chief's office and stole the keys. She then skated back to Slate and Piranha's cells and quickly unlocked them. "Thanks, honey! I owe you kids one!" Piranha smiled and hugged Rana. Slate appeared to be happy.

A scream rang out from the left side of the Jail. " **SAVE MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!** " Frosch was surrounded by the cops and wasn't able to find a way to escape. One of the cops spoke, "Well, looks like we've got one of the little brats! Now, we just have to get the other one..." Suddenly, Frosch had been snatched away from the cops. "What?!" Onishima shouted and looked up to see another skater. The skater wore a red beanie, along with red glasses, an orange t-shirt, navy trousers and yellow fingerless gloves. Frosch opened his eyes in surprise and saw the skater who had saved him. "Rooster!" He smiled. "Heya, kiddo. I see the cops tried to get to ya." Rooster smiled. Rana grinned. "Yay! Rooster saved Frosch!" Slate and Piranha skated off, along with Rana, Frosch and Rooster. The group of skaters managed to escape the Kogane-Cho Jail and skate off back to Shibuya-Cho. Onishima was furious at the sudden events. "Damn...! That's it! That's the final draw!" He screamed. "Men! If those guys decide to go after Benten-Cho, catch 'em at all costs!" "Yes sir!" The cops responded.

Rana, Frosch and Rooster headed to the GG's base and knocked on the door. Beat opened the door. "Oh, it's you kids again. What took you guys so long?" Beat asked. "Big bro, we got two of your members back~!" Rana smiled. Piranha smiled and hugged both Rana and Frosch. "These two managed to bust us out! They really made Onishima mad too, Hehe..." Slate nodded, "Yeah. They even managed to tag the Jail with their graffiti, the little daring kids..." He smiled. Beat grinned. "Well, I see someone's learned some tricks from me." Rana and Frosch giggled. Beat looked at Rooster. "Oh, who's this?" He asked. Frosch stammered, "R-right...we kinda forgot to tell you about him...H-he's Rooster...He's kinda like our d-dad in a way..." "Nice to meet ya. I've heard a lot about you guys and it seems like you got along well with the Frog Squad. Well, any friend of the Frog Squad's a friend of mine." Rooster grinned. "Well, it's nice to meet you." Beat responded and let in Slate and Piranha. "Well, we'll see you tomorrow! Bye, bye, Big bro!" Rana smiled and skated off with Frosch and Rooster. Beat smiled. "I suppose those two kids aren't half bad.."


	7. Chapter 6 : Same Skaters, Different Day

Slate was up early the next morning, as he usually was. He decided to head off and do some early graffiti before the rest of the GG's woke up. He skated off into Shibuya-Cho where he saw a horrific sight. The Wave Riders had forcefully taken the GG's territory by painting their sea graffiti all over it. Calamari was spraying another pattern of Sea Graffiti on one of the billboards. Angered, Slate hopped up to Calamari and glared. "What do you think you're doing?" Slate growled at Calamari. Calamari glared back. "What the hell does it look like, Squidward? I'm taking your turf." He kept spraying over the GG's graffiti. What was once Gum's name was a rising sea wave with "WR" scrawled from the edges to appear if the sea foam was spelling it out. Slate looked at the graffiti. "Nice graffiti you got there. But you know what would be even better?" Slate asked. Calamari groaned. "Oh yeah? What?" He asked, not even caring. Slate responded by spraying paint into Calamari's eyes. Calamari covered his eyes with his left arm and stumbled back in shock. He lost his footing and fell into a garbage can. Slate then spoke, "Not having the wave there at all." and proceeded to paint over Calamari's graffiti.

Calamari, furious by Slate's trick, got his nailed bat and proceeded to climb up. "Alright, buddy, you're in a world of pain now!" He shouted. Slate, unphased by Calamari's threat, kept painting over his graffiti. Meanwhile, Frosch had skated in. He didn't notice the two men on the platforms above him and saw a tiny wave graffiti. "Oooh...This looks like a nice place..." He then proceeded to paint over it with frog graffiti but he added a hint of GG-like graffiti to it. Kyanna skated up behind Frosch and raised her bat over Frosch's head. She was about to hit Frosch but then she heard the crack of a bottle. "Hey stranger...what do you think you're doing there?" A voice spoke behind her. Kyanna turned around to face Rooster. "You know...I think you should leave that child alone. Otherwise, someone could get hurt...specifically, you." He threatened. Kyanna remained mute but pointed her bat at Rooster, offering him a challenge. "Oh...So you're adament on this? Very well...Don't say I didn't warn you." Rooster sighed, then pointed the broken bottle at Kyanna. The two skaters proceeded to fight while Slate tried to fight off Calamari.

Calamari and Slate were fighting over the last graffiti, continuously spraying over the other's graffiti and pushing the other off the billboard. Calamari, in his rage, exploded, "Right! I've had enough!" He screamed and got out his bat. He attempted to hit Slate with the nailed bat, with Slate evading from him. Kyanna and Rooster kept fighting, with the blue-haired girl eventually losing. "I told you that you'd get hurt, girl." Rooster spoke. Frosch finished spraying over the Wave Rider's graffiti. "A-alright, that's one done..!" He chirped. Rooster patted Frosch's head. Calamari almost emerged as the victor but Slate managed to trip him up and sent Calamari on top of a car. Calamari was driven away. "You ain't heard the last of me, ya hear?! You ain't heard the last of meeeeee!" He yelled. Slate waved Calamari away. "Happy trails, you little scamp." He mocked. Kyanna got up from Rooster's fight, covered in cuts and bruises. She too skated away, appearing to be crying. Frosch and Rooster skated over to Slate. Slate got off the platform. "Wow! Big Bro Slate is so cool!" Frosch cheered. "Heh...It was nothing, kid." Slate looked away in embarrassment. Rooster looked around. "Well, seems like the Wave Riders' graffiti are still around. Let's go." He grinned. Slate, Frosch and Rooster headed to work on spraying over the Wave Rider's Graffiti.

Later, Beat and Rana showed up to the scene. "Hey, what happened here?" Beat asked, slightly annoyed. "Well, the Wave Riders attacked our turf. So, we got rid of 'em." Slate spoke. "Ah, I see!" Rana smiled. "I really like the froggy GG design you've got!" She chirped. "Heehee...T-that was my idea..." Frosch stuttered. "Well, how about this. I'm gonna head on off to Shibuya-cho for a little skate-around. You guys in?" Beat smiled. "Oh boy, that sounds fun! Come on, Frosch, let's go!" Rana giggled. "Okay, okay, I-i'll come!" Frosch grinned. "Hey, Rooster! You coming?" Beat asked. "Hmm...No, I'm okay. I gotta work on some new designs." Rooster responded. "A'ight. Slate?" Beat looked at Slate. "Sure." Slate smiled. "What could go wrong?" The four Rudies skated away while the fifth skated another way. From the rooftops, Lily sighed. "Damn that big-nosed lumberjack!" Calamari screamed in rage. Kyanna had tears streaming from her eyes. Lily turned to the two, shaking her head. "Why didn't that little twerp show up?! When I get to him, Ooooh boy, he's gonna regret not helping me!" Calamari ranted. Lily spoke with a sour tone. "Well...I didn't wanna have to do thiiis...But we're gonna need to go to extreme measures for this one. If we wanna be the greatest, the competition's gotta be erased." She spat. The three wave riders skated away back to their base where they would plot their evil scheme.


	8. Chapter 7 : A Lost Lilypad

As the group of skaters headed downtown to Shibuya-Cho, they decided to spray some graffiti. Beat grinned, "All right, Slate, Frosch, you two go to the left. Rana and I will head on off to the right." "O-okay! Hopefully nothing bad will happen..." Frosch stuttered and looked over at Slate. "C-come on, Big Bro..Let's go..!" He smiled. Slate nodded. "Alright then." The two of them skated off while Beat and Rana headed the other way. They were enjoying their time spraying graffiti when a cop noticed them. "HQ to all stations, the rogue skaters have been found in Shibuya-Cho, all stations respond." Instantly, the cops had arrived to the right and prepared to capture the skaters. "Oh nooo! The cops are here!" Rana jeered as she skated off with Beat. They grinded on rails away from the cops and rushed over to the rooftops where the cops wouldn't get them. "I wonder how the other two are doing.." Beat wondered.

Slate and Frosch found themselves in a similar situation and skated away from the cops. The two groups collided. "Let me guess, cops?" Beat asked. Slate nodded. "Yeah. No doubt that Onishima's gonna arrive soon. Come on." The group skated away to the billboards where they were free to graffiti all they wanted. Rana giggled and taunted the cops. "Hahaha! You can't get us!" She blew a raspberry at them and headed off to skate away but tripped over a discarded spray-can. "Eeeek!" She fell off the rooftop and happened to land in Onishima's arms. Onishima grinned. "Well, well, looks like my luck has begun to turn! Rogue Skaters must be raining from the sky!" Onishima wasted no time at all in arresting Rana and putting the Keisatsu bracelets on her. "No! Stop!" She wailed and was put into the police car.

The three skaters that were left saw the incident. "No! Rana!" Beat yelled. "Damn...! They got her...!" Slate groaned. The two looked at Frosch, who began crying. "R-Rana...!" He sobbed. "Oh boy..." Slate sighed and hugged Frosch. "Come on now. We'll get her back." Frosch cried into Slate's arms. "W-what am I gonna do...? H-how's Rooster gonna feel about this...?!" He wailed. Beat spoke, "He'll be glad that you're okay. I'm sure of it. We'll bust Rana out." Slate nodded in agreement. "Yeah. Remember when you busted Piranha and I out?" Frosch nodded slightly, tears streaming down his face. "Well, this is my chance to repay you. Take it as a way of saying "Thanks"." He smiled. "Now, come on. Stop crying. Let me see you smile."

Frosch smiled a bit. "Y-you'd really do that..? T-thank you!" He hugged Slate. Beat sighed and hugged Frosch. "Hey, don't forget me! I'm helping out too!" Frosch giggled and hugged Beat as well. "Thank you so much...! I-i'm so grateful to have friends like you...I-i mean, I never had that much friends when I wasn't a Rudie...but now that I am one, I have tons of friends!" Frosch cheered. Beat smiled cheerfully. "Well, come on. We'll have to plan something." The three skaters headed off to plot Rana's escape.


	9. Chapter 8 : Poppin' and Unlockin'

As the three skaters headed off, they heard sobbing. "Hmm? Who's that?" Slate asked, confused. "I-I dunno...w-we should go see if they're okay..." Frosch whispered. Beat sighed. "Fine. But we're going straight back after." He led the group and followed the crying to an alleyway. Fake Beat covered his face, crying and sobbing. Beat recognised him, "Y-you're that guy with the Wave Riders!" He growled and was about to attack before Slate stopped him. "No. Something's wrong here..." The Fake Beat looked up, his mask had been removed and he was left with a bloody nose, his left eye was a black eye and his face was covered in bruises and cuts. Frosch reviled in horror. "O-oh my!" The Fake Beat sniffled. "G-go ahead, Laugh at me! Laugh like those guys did!" He wailed. Slate went up to him. "Hey, what's going on?" He asked. "W-well...R-remember when you guys were fighting the Wave Riders a-and I didn't show up? W-well, that's because I-I was busy trying to steal some designs from that Rooster guy...H-he saw that I was afraid and we talked for a bit...I-it was nice, I suppose...B-but then..." The Fake Beat started to cry. "T-the others found me...and Calamari really beat me up...Kyanna hit me with her bat and Lily mocked and laughed at me...I-I never wanted to join them...they made me join..." Fake Beat sobbed.

Frosch felt sorry for Fake Beat. "I-I know what you're thinking..."Why not just leave?"...W-well, they've threatened to kill me if I even dare t-to leave...I-i'm so scared..." He cried. Slate hugged Fake Beat in pity and comfort. Frosch started to tear up again. Underneath his goggles, Beat was silently crying. "P-please...you have to get me out of there!" The Fake Beat begged. Slate nodded. "Alright. But, can you do us a bit of a favor?" He asked. Fake Beat nodded. "I-i'll do anything! Please!"

Slate smiled. "Okay. A friend of ours has been captured by Onishima. Do you know where they are?" Fake Beat nodded. "Y-yeah, S-she's in Benten-Cho Jail...I-I got an update from those guys...Hehe...I'm really good with electronics..." Beat grinned. "So, we'll need your help to get her back. You in?" Fake Beat smiled. "O-of course! I-i'll do anything for you guys! Y-you saved me so I-i'll help you!...Oh...I-i should probably tell you my real name...I-it's Pop." "Right then, Pop. Come on. We'll attack at Midnight. But, first, let's get you all healed up and ready." Slate smiled. He helped Pop up and the group headed off.

 **oOoOoOOoOoOoOoo**

By Midnight, the group were ready to storm the jail. "Alright, we're gonna need to be sneaky if we wanna skate another day. Pop, you monitor the cameras. Slate, If Onishima arrives, try to guide him away. Frosch and I will get the keys and free Rana. You ready?" Beat asked. "Ready!" The other three responded. "Alright! Places everyone!" Beat grinned. Pop headed into the security room by climbing in through the window and shooting a tranquilizer dart at the guard inside. He then headed into the security room. The others headed into the Jail. Rana sobbed in her cell. Feeling sorry for Rana, Frosch went up to her. "F-frosch...?" She spoke. Frosch whispered. "We're gonna get you outta here." Rana beamed with joy. "Oh thank you...! Set free the others too, okay? My other two friends, Combo and Cube, they're here too!" Frosch nodded and spoke in his walkie-talkie. "Combo and Cube are also here too, Beat." "Roger. We'll get them out too." Beat responded.

The group split up. Frosch and Beat headed to get the keys but they were locked in by a safe. "Damn..." Beat spoke into his walkie-talkie, "Pop, get us the code to the safe." "Roger." Pop responded. He managed to bring the code up. "Alright, it's 2204." Beat nodded and cracked in the code. The combination was correct and he managed to grab the keys. They headed back to the cells and unlocked them. "Thank you so much...!" Rana giggled. Frosch hugged her. "Rana!" Combo grinned. "Thanks, dude. I dunno what I could have done without you." Cube folded her arms and smiled. "Yeah, you guys are totally awesome for doing that." Slate found the others and skated towards them. "Alright, we got 'em. Now let's get out." Suddenly, the lights sprang on and Pop yelled into the Walkie-Talkie, "Your location's been compromised! _GET OUT OF THERE_ **_NOW!_** " The skaters immediately headed out of the Jail, with the cops racing at their feet. Pop managed to escape out the window and joined the group. In what seemed like it was just in time, the group escaped. The cops worried, "Oh man...the boss ain't gonna be happy with this..." "You got that right..."

 **oOoOoOOoOoOoOoo**

The group headed back to the GG's garage and panted. "Everyone okay?" Combo asked. "Y-yeah, we're good..." Frosch panted. Yoyo came out, "Yo, those froggy guys got Combo and Cube out too?! Sweet!" He yelled in excitement. Pop spoke, "Umm...I helped out too...I-i'm sorry we didn't meet properly before...M-my name is Pop. I'm not Beat, like I told you before." Beat looked at Pop, "Well, who did you wanna join before those Wave Rider punks got you?" "A-actually...I wanted to join the GG's...I-i idolized you guys and I wanted to join you so badly..b-but then, those Wave Riders kidnapped me and forced me to be in their gang...B-but I'm free now!" He smiled. Piranha grinned, "Well, I might as well get rid of that hair dye you have on you. I suppose those are contact-lenses too?" "Y-yeah...H-how'd you know?" Mew giggled, "Piranha's like, this huge expert on makeup...She can do a lot of cool stuff!" "Right, well, you're one of us now, just like you wanted. And we ain't never gonna let those guys hurt you again!" Garam cheerfully spoke. Pop beamed with pure joy and happiness. "Thank you...! I-i haven't felt this happy in so long..." Gum spoke, "Oh, yeah, that old man came to see you two frogs. He was extremely worried and he was searching for you guys. You see, he saw a news bulletin of Rana getting arrested and he noticed that Frosch was gone."

At that moment, Rooster bursted in and cried with joy as he saw the missing Frog Squad Members. He hugged Rana and Frosch. "Are you two okay?" He worried. "We're fine, dad! Pop managed to help us!" Rana smiled. Rooster looked at Pop and wore the happiest smile he had. "Thank you so much." He joyfully sobbed. Rana, Frosch and Rooster headed off and gleefully chatted about what had just happened. Pop smiled. "Heehee...I'm so happy...Things are finally getting better for me..."


	10. Chapter 9 : The Captain and the Cockerel

The next morning, Rooster headed out early as the Frog Squad slept peacefully. He decided to work on some new graffiti designs for Pop as thanks for bringing back the two children yesterday. He then heard shouting from outside. "Can't you idiots do anything right?! You've got one more chance before I decide to fire you all! Got it?!" The voice shouted. "Yes sir!" A chorus of voices chanted back. Onishima kept his sights on the Shibuya Bus Terminal. He was extremely determined to catch a Rudie and nothing was going to stop him. Rooster decided to stay inside for the day since Onishima was going to be on extreme alert for any Rudie who dared to come across his sights.

He got to work on designing Pop's new graffiti since he was rescued from the Wave Riders. There was no doubt that the Wave Riders would be super pissed over the betrayal of one of their own members. "Ah...I'm out of supplies..." Rooster sighed. The only way to get some more supplies was to head out and sneak past Onishima to the Graffiti Store in Shibuya-Cho, Sweet Sprayin'. He then left a note for the Frog Squad to tell them he was heading out for a few minutes and he would be back shortly before leaving.

Rooster knew it was dangerous to head out while the cops were on red alert but if he needed the supplies, it was worth being caught. He hid behind one of the buses and peeked over to see Onishima surveying the area. He then waited for Onishima to turn away before skating to the next bus to hide behind but the sudden boost got Onishima to hear him. He quickly turned around and saw nothing which led him back to investigating the area. Rooster sighed quietly in relief and peeked over to the next bus, looking around to see if any cops were there.

He was relived to know that there wasn't any and skated over, however, he ended up tripping over due to a banana peel being left near the bus. "Woah!" He yelled which instantly caught Onishima's attention and he rushed over to catch Rooster. "Gotcha! Did you think you could escape from me, you punk?!" He yelled. He wasted no time in putting the Keisatsu bracelets on Rooster. "Hey! Stop!...I-I'll make you a deal!" Rooster shouted. Onishima stopped. "Hmm...alright. What is it?" "If you let me go...I'll help you catch those Wave Riders!" Rooster offered.

Onishima thought for a moment. "...Fine. You've got a week to catch them. If you don't get them in time, you're coming with me." Rooster nodded in understanding. "R-right. I'll get them, I swear on it! May the cops arrest me if I don't!" Onishima took off the bracelets and Rooster skated off to Sweet Sprayin'. "Oh geez...there's no way I can catch those guys by myself...The GG's might be able to help."

Later on, Rooster arrived to the GG's garage. Beat answered. "Well, if it isn't the Frogs' Old Man. What brings you here?" "Well...I kinda need your help. I'll need to talk to everyone." Rooster responded. Beat nodded and let Rooster in. "Oi, everyone! Rooster's got something to tell us!" The rest of the GG's looked at him in interest. Pop perked up. "Well, what is it?" Gum asked. "Like, don't be shy! We can take it!" Mew giggled. Rooster sighed. "...I kinda need your help...Uhh...Onishima caught me earlier and...I offered him a deal. If I don't catch the Wave Riders in a week, I'm off to jail. There's no way I can take those guys on by myself. I'll need you guys to help me."

Piranha gasped. Yo-Yo and Garam were in shock. Slate kept quiet for a moment before saying. "...Alright. We'll help you get those guys." Pop looked at Slate in extreme fear. "A-Are you crazy?! T-they'll destroy us!" "Pop, you're the only one here who knows the ins and outs of that gang. We need you to help." Slate responded. Pop nodded. "O-okay, I'll help you too!" Rooster spoke, "Right. Then we best get started."

Pop held out some wrist devices. "H-here, use these! I-I improved the Wrist Devices so you c-can communicate with each other while also listening to Jet Set Radio..." "Heh, thanks Pop! Seems like you're really smart when it comes to technology, eh?" Piranha smiled. Pop giggled. "Heehee...yeah...But what about the Frog Squad? Won't they be worried?" "They'll be fine. I'd never let anything happen to them." Rooster responded. The skaters headed out to capture the Wave Riders. Meanwhile, Kyanna was watching from the rooftops. She clicked into her wrist device.

[LOG]

 **BLUE_LAGOON has logged on.**

 **/announcement**

 **What is the announcement you would like to send?**

 **/"The GG's are Double Agents. Do not let them catch you."**

 **Announcement sent.**

The Wave Rider turned on the radio and listened. "JET SET RADIOOOOO!" Professor K's familiar voice bellowed. "We'll leave your momma gawkin' and your daddy walkin'! This is an urgent announcement from Blue Lagoon, our regular news gal! The GG's are Double Agents! Don't let them catch you! Those traitorous skaters want to stop the Rudies? But they're Rudies themselves! They're betraying their own kind?! How despicable! I say we get 'em back! Boys and Girls, let's show these traitors how we do things in Tokyo-to!"

The blue-haired girl wore a confident expression as she skated away from roof-top to roof-top.

Lily and Calamari waited in an alleyway and saw Kyanna jump down. Lily giggled. "No need to tell us, Kyanna! We're listening in riiiiight now!" Calamari nodded. "Heh, we sure are. When I get my hands around that little traitor's neck, I'm gonna-" Lily interrupted. "Now, now, Calamari, no need to be angry~ They'll be brought to us and then we'll take over the WHOOOOOOOLE of Tokyo-to! The Rokkaku will be powerless to stop us! We'll be the most strongest gang ever!" Kyanna nodded in agreement.

The 3 Wave Riders heard a group skating past them. "Rrrrrh! Those traitors! I hate 'em! Let's go make mincemeat out of them!" A group of voices echoed. "Looks like Poison Jam heard the big neeeews~!" Lily giggled and saw the masked skaters head off to Shibuya-cho. Angry beeping was soon followed as the Noise Tanks had decided to take a short cut through Kogane-Cho to head to Shibuya-Cho. Calamari and Lily evilly grinned while Kyanna folded her arms in triumph. Calamari spoke, "This is gonna be good."


	11. Chapter 10 : From Wave to Shore

The GG's and Rooster skated to Kogane-Cho to plan out how they would catch the Wave Riders. "Right, so, how do you suppose we catch those Wave Riders?" Rooster wondered. "Well, obviously, fighting them is outta the question. Those guys are way too strong with those nailed bats." Piranha commented. "Yo, like, what if we tried to steal them off 'em? I mean, there's like, 3 of them and countless of us." Yoyo spoke. Slate dismissed the idea. "If they're that strong with a weapon then imagine how strong they would be bare-handed."

A voice spoke from outside, "So, ya need help with dealin' with those Wave Riders, eh?" Beat perked up. "who's that?! Show yourself!" "Heh, if ya wanna see me, come here. I'll help ya out."

The voice spoke. Gum looked over. "Right, just in case it's a Wave Rider, we should be careful. I'll go answer the door." Gum got up and made her way to the door. She carefully opened it and peeked out to see a large man, wearing a grey t-shirt. He had one of his pink eyes covered by an eye-patch. His black skates had red flames on the front. "Well, ain'tcha gonna let me in?" He spoke with a high voice. "You're not a Wave Rider, are you?" Gum spoke. "Nah. I used ta be one but not anymore." The man spoke. He was let in by Gum.

Pop instantly recognised the man. "I-I know you! You're M-Maruluxia, right?" Maruluxia grinned. "Heya, Poppy. Didn't expect to see a familiar face here." Pop beamed with a smile. "Ehehe...S-so, um...d-do you want me to tell them o-or..." Maruluxia shook his head. "Nah. I'll tell 'em myself." Yoyo looked at Maruluxia in confusion. "What? Tell us what, yo?"

Maruluxia grinned. "Well...I'm gonna tell ya everythin' I know 'bout the Wave Riders. Ya see...the Wave Riders are a gang who's lead by a vicious boy named Seabream. All he wants is every territory in Tokyo-to to be his and his alone. As such, he won't waste no time in doing some illegal crap ta get through with his plans. After all, ya seen what the Wave Riders did ta poor Poppy here. Anyway, for me, I used ta be his right-hand man and we would do so much stuff like graffiti, threatening gangs ta back off if they dared to interfere, robbing and beating up gangs who refused, that sorta stuff. Then, all of a sudden, Onishima was sick ta death of us and wasted no time in arresting the lot of us. Of course, Sea couldn't have that so he ordered us to group back at the Hideout. At that time, Calamari was one of the newest guys and was also the youngest. Lily, Kyanna an' Poppy weren't there then. I decided to step in and protect Cala from Onishima by turnin' myself in. He ran off and I still can remember the teary face he had when I was arrested. I think he was about...I dunno, 10 or 11? Anyway, when I was arrested, I learned that those guys were no good. All they did was harass and belittle gangs for their own selfish needs. So, the first thing I did when I got out was give up the gang and pass on my right-hand-man status to Cala. They said I'd be back someday and Cala begged me not ta leave. I knew my time was up and I wished Cala all the best before I left. That was the last time I ever seen 'em."

Beat growled. "Why are you telling us this? Why should we care when we're supposed to be plotting to defeat them?" Rana squeaked, "And also, why do you care so much about Calamari? He's soooo mean!"

"Well, fer an answer ta both questions, Red-haired dude, I'm an EX-MEMBER of the WAVE RIDERS. I literally know the ins and outs of their hideout and secondly, Little froggy miss.." Maruluxia smiled. "I'm Calamari's older brother."

Rooster's eyes widened. "So...you're Calamari's brother? The same one who would explode in rage every time something goes wrong?" "Wow, he still does that? Heh, guess he hasn't changed a bit. I wonder how he's doin' nowadays." Maruluxia grinned. "So, here's the plan. We get rid of Kyanna first. Since she can't speak, she won't be able to call for help. However, she is fairly strong with that bat. After her, Lily's next. Stronger than Kyanna for sure but she's a bit air-headed. Last one, Calamari. Strongest and Smartest of the 3 but his anger does get him to make some risky moves." He continued, bringing up a plan.

Mew smiled. "Well, like, let's do it!" Slate smiled. "Yeah, they won't be so tough now! We can totally do it!" Pop blushed. "Y-yeah, we sure can, Slate!" The skaters headed off with the assistance of Maruluxia.


	12. Chapter 11 : The Squid's Nightmare

Nightfall was approaching over Tokyo-to. This signalled that one day had passed for Rooster's offer and he only had six days to go. "Come on, there's still time. We can do this!" Rooster smiled. Gum smiled. "While I appericiate your positivity, maybe we should get some rest first. We'll start tomorrow, okay?" Rooster grinned. "Alrighty then." Pop stuttered. "Y-yeah...Um...I...uh...I'm kinda...afraid of being in the dark...ehehe..." He blushed, embarrassed. Slate nodded. "Fine. I shall keep you company until dawn." Pop smiled and hugged Slate. "T-thank you!..." He then awkwardly let go. "S-sorry...I-I get like that sometimes..." Slate shrugged. "It's quite alright." Rana smiled. "A sleepover with the GG's! Sounds like fun!" Frosch smiled. "Yeah...it'll be great."

Meanwhile, over at the Wave Rider's hide-out in Benten-Cho, Calamari growled. "Well, we didn't catch him today but we will soon!" "Calm down, Cala! Look, we have ALLL the time in the world to catch him! Yay!" Lily giggled. Kyanna nodded her head. "Ooh, the boss is here!" Lily smiled. From the dark, a yellow-haired boy stepped from the shadows. Unlike the other members, he wore white skates with a yellow stripe. Calamari looked at the boy. "Heya, Seabream." "Greetings, Calamari." Seabream spoke. "I assume everything is going as planned?"

Lily nodded. "Yeah! The GG's are bein' chased by the other skaters and Onishima's on the hunt!" "Excellent. You all deserve some rest. Especially you, Calamari. Being stressed will reveal your weakness." Seabream smiled a bit. "Yes, boss..." Calamari walked off and headed to his room. "God, hopefully, I get a good night's sleep at least.." Calamari started to go into a slumber and fell asleep on his bed. He started to dream...

"Hmm..?..Where am I..." Calamari looked around. Around him was a black and white version of Benten-Cho. "What is going on here...?" He was almost knocked down by an oncoming skater. "W-whoa!" He growled and turned around. "Watch it, you little ru-" He then saw what appeared to be a younger version of himself. "Nyeh, nyeh! Can't catch me, Coppers!" The young Calamari blew a raspberry and skated away. "Hey, wait!" The older Calamari ran after the young skater and the cops were well on his tail.

He then remembered what this dream was. It was a past memory from deep within his mind, something he wished he could forget. "Wait! Kid, stop! Stop!" He yelled as he chased the younger skater. The young Calamari laughed as he was skating away from the cops, jumping from rooftop to rooftop. "No..! Please, be careful!" The older Calamari yelled, chasing after the kid. The young Calamari laughed and made a graffiti pattern of a wave however, he had slipped off the rafter and fell to the ground where the cops were lying in wait for him. The young Calamari, being cornered, was visibly terrified.

"No!" The older Calamari screamed as he rushed to the child's rescue but when he encountered the cops, he was suddenly hit back, as if he was punched in the face by a giant fist. He fell to the ground and got up. "Hey!" A shout echoed. The cops turned around to see a grey-haired rudie. "Leave the kid alone. I'm the one who did this." He confessed. The cops wasted no time in arresting the grey-haired man. "Maru! Maru!" The young boy screamed, tears pouring down his face. "No! Take me instead! I did it! Please, just let him go!"

The older Calamari watched in horror. "N-no...Not this again...please...I don't want to remember...!" The grey-haired man turned to the young Calamari. "Run away from here and don't look back. I'll deal with Onishima's punishment." He was shoved into the police car with the Keisatsu bracelets on and was taken away. The young Calamari, in pure sorrow and fear, skated back to the Hideout of the Wave Riders. The older Calamari, in horror, with tears pouring down his eyes. "...Maruluxia...why..." The older Calamari looked to his right, were an oncoming bus was about to run him over.

Calamari screamed as he woke up, breathing hastily. Lily came into his room, with a cup of tea. "Calamari? Are you okay?" She asked. "Y-yes, just fine!" Calamari's tears started to flow. "...Did you have that dream about Maruluxia again?" Lily sighed. "N-no..." Calamari lied. Of course, Lily saw through his lies. "Look, it's okay. He'll come back. I know he will." "No...! Don't give me that memory too!" Calamari screamed at her. "Sorry..." Lily apologised. "Here's some tea-" As soon as Lily gave Calamari the tea, he drank it in one go. "T-there, now leave me alone!" He screamed at her. Lily, in fear, left the room. Calamari was left to wallow in misery. "Maruluxia...why did you do it?"


	13. Chapter 12 : The Fight for Life

The next morning, Frosch and Rana, along with Pop, had gotten up early to search out for the Wave Riders. "O-oh geez...p-please be careful...They could be anywhere..." Pop stuttered. Rana smiled. "It's okay, Poppy! We can take care of ourselves!" Frosch nodded. "Yeah, we can do anything!" The three skaters headed out of Shibuya-cho to Kogane-cho. "S-so...umm...H-how did this frog squad thing come around...i-if you don't mind me asking?" Pop asked.

Rana giggled. "I'll tell you everything! You see, I was just a young froggy...well, I still am but never mind that, anyway, I think I came up with it sometime around...two years ago. I loved those Rudies who skated and did cool tricks but...Mama and Papa didn't. They only saw them as hooligans and hoped that the act would go back up. Which it...umm...did now. Anyway, I decided to start up the squad with my very very best friend Frosch!" Frosch smiled. "Y-Yeah! Rana taught me how to skate when I was around...seven, I think. She's so cool...!"

Rana giggled. "Yeah. Of course it took some work but he did it! Anyway, Mama and Papa found out and...they didn't take it well. In fact, they took it so badly that I went and ditched them. They...weren't very nice to me to put it lightly." Frosch nodded. "Yeah...I-I had a similar thing happen to me...When my mom and dad heard about my Rudie thing due to an incident when Rana was caught passing application forms to the other kids in school, I just kinda...bolted. There's NO way I can face them now. But me and Rana's been sticking around for 2 years now. We may be the only froggies but we're still tough!" Rana smiled. "And then Rooster took us in when he managed to save us from Onishima once! He saw we were lost and he offered to take us under his wing!" Pop smiled a bit. "K-Kinda like me...Ehehe..."

" **YOU!** " A shout was heard. Pop almost fell over but Rana and Frosch helped him up. " **YOU...YOU!** " The voice shouted again. The owner of the voice skated over. It was Calamari, which sent Pop into absolute fear. "C-Calamari!" He stuttered out. " **YOU...** " Calamari pointed his nailed bat at him. " _ **YOU TRAITOR!**_ How dare you! Why are you hanging around with these stupid froggy kids?!" He screamed at him. Pop looked back at him, tearing up. "I...I-I... **I'M A GG NOW!** " He yelled. Calamari grew even more angrier at him. "Do you know what I'm gonna do to you for betraying us?! I'll fuckin' use you as a goddamn rug!"

Frosch and Rana hid behind Pop, clearly terrified of Calamari. Pop looked at the two frog kids who looked at him with teary eyes. Pop looked back at Calamari, wiping the tears away from his own face. His look grew determined. "I-I'm not afraid of you anymore. You may have abused me since I joined you but I'm getting out, whether you like it or not. I-I won't surrender to you."

Calamari gritted his teeth and immediately launched to attack Pop with the bat. Pop growled and immediately punched Calamari in the face. The Wave Rider stumbled back. "OH-HO-HOOO...Now you're dead!" He threw the bat away and prepared to fight bare-handed. Calamari and Pop immediately started to brawl, with Calamari attempting to cheat to win. Pop kept trying to keep up with Calamari's punches and kicks. Rana and Frosch skated away from the brawl in fear while Calamari punched Pop's jaw. Pop screamed as his jaw was broken from the impact before he returned by kicking Calamari, knocking Calamari to the ground.

Pop immediately skated back, allowing Calamari to get up and fight back, this time, he grabbed his bat and tried to beat Pop with it. Pop, in a hurry, used the lid of a trash-can as a shield to defend himself and to push Calamari away. Calamari growled in frustration. "Seems like those guys taught you a few new tricks!" He yelled, while trying to beat Pop. Pop growled back. "Yeah, and you're just an old dog now!" He tripped Calamari and when he fell, Pop kicked him in the face, causing Calamari to get a black eye. "AGH! You little...!" Calamari stumbled, trying to get up. The brawl continued as Calamari and Pop clashed. Punches and Kicks were shared between the two. Bones were broken, bruises were dealt and it seemed like both of them would be defeated. Calamari fell first as his broken leg couldn't support him much further. Pop held his broken arm and grinned in victory, spitting out a tooth. "...Heh...n-now you know my suffering..." He fell down as well, blacking out.

* * *

 _"Poppy...Poppy, wake up!"_ "Urgh..." Pop opened his eyes, to see the concerned faces of the GGs, the Frog Squad and Rooster. "Guys..." Pop groaned. Gum teared up. "Pop! You're okay!" Rooster smiled. "Oh thank the stars..." Rana cried. "I-I was so scared that you'd never wake up!" "M-Me too!" Frosch wailed. "Guys...where am I...?" Pop spoke. "In the hospital, yo. Onishima brought you and Cala in." Yoyo folded his arms. Maruluxia grinned. "I'm surprised ya were able ta take down little bro." Pop smiled. "Ehehe...h-he really dished out some damage..." Slate folded his arms. "Well, I'm glad you're okay. You totally whooped Cala out there." Pop blushed. "I-it was nothing really...S-so, what's gonna happen to Cala now?" Beat spoke. "Cala's gonna be serving his time after he gets all healed up. Thanks to you, we're one step closer to payin' Onishima's bargain. Get some rest, 'kay?" He smiled. Pop giggled. "Okay. T-thank you for taking me in, by the way." "It's cool." Tab grinned. While Pop was left extremely wounded from the brawl, he was still glad he got Calamari to feel the pain he dished out to him over the years.


End file.
